Candy Colored Snow
by Soratori-san
Summary: This small shinigami Ame, has no clue of who she is. Her past is completely erased. So all she does is wander around. However, once she meets Hitsugaya Toshiro she won't have that luxury. They also can't seem to decide on whos taller. HitsuxOC
1. Time for a meet and greet

**I've been working on this for awhile. Just had to get most of the grammar fixed up, cause im a retard when it comes to grammar, and needed to haul my lazy ass to write it. Kiku18 also helped a bunch, check out her profile some time. Anyways this story is about my OC Ame and our favorite 'little' captain, Hitsuagaya Toshirou. So let's get this straight i do not own Bleach, if i did Ame would definatly be a character in it. Plus the Momo debate of whether shes a sister or a lover would end up obiously sister. Cause honestly if i picture them together im just not very happy with Tite Kubo.**

**Have fun reading, feel free to review, be afraid to flame- Soratori**

* * *

******(~(~~~Candy Colo****red Snow~~~)~)**

'Tap, tap, tap, tap.'

This could be hurried foot steps.

'Tap, tap, tap.'

A knock on a door, or maybe rain drops on a windowsill.

'Tap, tap.'

'TAP!'

Yes, all fair things to think. It doesn't mean they're right. This is me furious, that my complete _stashed_ candy supplies in squad eleven has been stolen. The tapping oh, well, that is my finger violently agitated by the mental image my mind had to register, no sweets. It saddens me to think about it my poor, eaten pocky, lollipops, chocolates, and Jaw breakers, digested by that little devil.

"Yachiru where are you!?"

Getting to angry to think, I yelled sprinting out of my chair making it fly into the wall, stomping down squad eleven's barracks looking for the pink haired devil, death comes to those who take my candy. Those words may seem harsh to the innocent Yachiru, but when it comes to an empty candy cache no, no they are not. What I'm wondering is, how did she know where my stash was, I never told anyone, did I?

~Ame's theory~

Yachiru randomly walking around, accidently trips into a tunnel, and climbs through it, pop! Her head comes out and Tada, a candy wonderland that once belonged to me! Surprised and exhilarated, she opens her vacuum trap and eats all the candy in five seconds flat. "Ahahaha Ame will never know!"

~The End~

Well if that isn't infuriating, I do not know what is. One more call couldn't hurt.

"Yachi-!"

"Raaaah, Ame!" 'Chomp!'

I couldn't have seen this coming; a mysterious, pink devil mistook me for a candy, again. I shook the shark biting my arm, off my arm, so maybe one more call did hurt. "Ewww, you taste bad. Ame-chan where's the candy?"

She asked, acting all innocent; well I wouldn't buy it, not for a second! It's not like my candy just got up and randomly decided to walk out on its own. I cracked my knuckles and gave the most cynical glare ever. I felt like one of those gangsters in a rukongai district, attacking a defenseless, small animal, called an elf. See the problem is, from a different point of view it wouldn't look threatening at all, seeing how Yachiru is only 3'6 and I'm only 4'2 but for crying out loud, I happen to be over 110 years old but I only grow one inch! Maybe, i should come back to the point.

"Where's my candy, Yachiru…?" I said voice, dangerously low.

No comment, she might want to hurry. Last time my stash disappeared, so did one of the squad members. Her brown eyes stared back into my revengeful icy blue eyes; she quickly pointed her finger at something.

"Look a flying gum drop Kumoame!"

Being my unsuspecting self, I looked, plus with Yachiru around anything is possible! I also tend to respond to what Yachiru says my nickname is, 'Cloud candy', she said my hair reminded her of cotton candy. I turned back around… should have seen that coming, little, pink-haired, sly-devil, shark, had vanished. I cursed, sat down on the hard, wood floor, pouting, 'what about my candy…?' Little dew drop like tears forming at the edge of my eyes that were too large for my head. Great now I'm getting all emotional, this is what happens when I do not have some sugar in my system. I laid my back down and let one leg hover over the edge of the floor, to have the grass sway against my leg. It is times like these that I stop to consider how I even got here, how I got this chance.

If Kenny hadn't found me if he didn't have some sympathy left, I would be dead, If Yachiru hadn't convinced him I would be dead, so I don't have the right to complain, well do I?

"Ame what are you doing laying down where people have to walk? It's annoying as hell!"

"That posture is not beautiful; it reminds me of a sloth."

Moment ruined. Last issue I needed was these two, Ikkaku the wild, half drunk fighter, and his narcissist friend Yumichika. What could they possibly need? I flipped off my back landing onto my feet that is one of the only more advanced tricks I know how to do. It's quite pathetic that I'm only an average fighter, even if I still love to fight. Ikkaku was looking at me expecting a snappy come back, and Yumichika, well, he was looking into a mirror, what can I say, we can't all stop the plague of being downright shallow. Instead of saying what I was thinking, something much more embarrassing happened with my unwanted bipolar emotions, ugh I needed my candy… well, small beads, called tears started to build on the brims of my eyes again.

Ikkaku took a second to understand, and being the thoughtful guy he is, "Ahahaha! Ame didn't have any sugar today, now it's just the cry baby! Hahaha too much, ah, can't breathe!"

Yumichika took some time to look away from the mirror, smirked at me, then returned to basking, at his self centered self. "Ikkaku don't be so mean to the cry baby, you know she can't stop crying with out candy, plus she is thinking of something completely different in her head, like attacking you, oh, that did not sound beautiful."

It's true I need candy I cry all the time, even if I try to quit candy I can't try to quit my tears. My name, Ame, which means both candy and rain, sadly I'm cursed with my mind taking my names meaning so literally, it is either candy or cry, get angry, become depressed, and lets not forget drunk. However, my crying did not stop me from doing what I wanted. As Yumichika said, attack Ikkaku, mercy was not an option, and I happened to miss his leg, heading straight for where the sun doesn't dare to shine, that's right, you know where.

"Aaaaaaaah, you little 'cough' brat...'cough'!" Bull's eye, down he goes! Oh I wish I hadn't started crying five minutes ago, Instead if I had started to cry right now, it would be from laughing. Ikkaku fell onto the ground where I used to be laying down, having a relaxing time without their interruptions; maybe he could now learn to relax without sake. Don't get me wrong, Ikkaku and me have a love, usually hate relationship, and Yachiru is not a sizeable fan of pachinko head either. I mean if she is, she wouldn't have given him the nick name pachinko head (cue-ball).

Ikkaku's so called friend, stood there smiling like crazy suppressing an Un beautiful laughter called, a snort. I knew he though it was funny, but when it comes to Ayasegawa you can't catch him being relaxed, unless it is something drastic. As in, oh no Im about to die, he might say 'Here use my comb before you die, it'll make you pretty' I swear I'm not joking! The tears streaming down my face finally stopped falling, but I still wore a pout.

"Ame you are going to get wrinkles with that face you're making." Yumichika when will you ever change?

I sighed, "If captain asks, tell him I'm visiting Oji-Ukitake." I said pouting even more to annoy Yumichika he turned away, and replied.

"Fine I'll tell him for you, just stop making that ugly face, don't do it in front of Ukitake-Taicho either, at least if you want to get sweets out of him." He said with a slow, smug smirk. I walked away before I stared to cry again, but small beads had already formed, I need to hurry and get myself out of this mess. I am as fast as Yachiru when running she's pretty fast, but I don't know how to use Shunpo that tends to delay me a lot. I honestly don't know why Kenny kept me, he could have just left me to die. Tears came out again in a bucket full's.

"Finally 'hic' I'm here 'hic' 'sniff', dumb tears!" I entered the 13th squad's territory being welcome as I usually am, with a lot of staring idiots you would think they haven't ever seen a crying girl before. The best spot to find Oji-Ukitake is by the Koi pond, and bingo, I was correct; there he was feeding the fish. In all reality I create too much trouble for him, and some times cause him to go into one of his fits, aw crap just made my self cry more. Ukitake must have heard me; he turned his head, and saw me standing behind a small tree, with pink puffy eyes.

"Ame-chan, what are you doing hiding over there, come here." His soft voice said it's okay, so I walked over to him, and stood next to his sitting figure.

"Ame you can sit down you know," Again I obeyed, sat down, let my legs hang loosely over the pond, and sighed out of happiness. "Now tell me what's on your mind." He said smiling so bright, that I could not help but blab about everything that was going on in my mind.

"Oji, (uncle) I cry more often then normal, and it's starting to worry me. I don't understand anymore why did Taicho save me? Why am i a shinigami? I feel that I've lived a whole, other life, but can't seem to remember it the only thing I do know is that I like candy… which isn't much, but it keeps my happy." During my entire rant I was sobbing so he must have overlooked half of what i said; however that was not the case, Ukitake-Taicho heard everything, and he helped me with everything, well almost everything.

"I'm sorry Ame, but there's one thing I can't help you with right away, it seems I gave all my candy to Hitsugaya-kun. You will have to talk to him, about that problem, and since he's such a greedy Captain for sweets. Tell him, Ukitake-Taicho said so ha-ha!"

* * *

Ojisan said so hmm that would be something amusing to say to a person I'm going to meet for the first time, probably not the first time I see him in meetings. Never mind…this would count as the first time, personally meeting the cold Child Prodigy, he doesn't sound like the greedy nature, from all the sinister rumors I've heard.

~Ame's Rumors~

"Hitsugaya Taicho well he's not the friendliest person you would find, when you meet him the room will be cold, and he will be slaving away at paper work, at least that's what I've heard." – MakiMaki (seat minor) 11th squad.

"Huh, what do you want to know about Hitsugaya Taicho? Well he doesn't appreciate any of Ukitake Taicho gifts enough that is what I think, plus he's a cold guy!"  
"Hey, you said something bad about Taicho's friend I'm going to go tell, and when he's sad he will only want me to take care of him!"  
"Oh no you don't, not if I get to him first and tell him you were the one who spilt the tea if you snitch I snitch!"  
"Well we'll see you later Ame-chan, and here's some advice try not to talk back to Hitsugaya-Taicho about his height or title I've heard he will freeze you on the spot, but that's just a rumor."  
"Ah! See you said something bad about him too, now we're even!"  
"Im still going to tell Taicho, there's nothing you can do!"  
"Alright then first one who gets to Taicho wins and gets to take care of him!"  
"Deal, don't fall behind Kotsubaki!"

-Sentaro Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu 3rd seats 13th squad

~The End~

I shuttered at the thoughts of the rumors, and since I'm so lucky I already was at squad 10, full of other shinigami I didn't recognize, of course that is what happens when you enter the premises of another squad. These guys were not easy going on the constant stares either. I didn't get it honestly since I stopped crying when talking with Taicho, and my eyes were just a soft pink now. This division must not be that well because all the guys look like they have serious fevers. It also could be that they heard I was as you could try to say, friends with Kenny.

Not good, this is what I get for letting my mind wander. Great Im lost there goes my hopes for candy, but I think I just got a stretch of luck, some guys walking up to me, and he seems helpful enough, and fever less.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help to notice that you're a little lost, do you need some help?"

The guy was rather tall to me, and I couldn't see his eyes they were covered by all of his red hair. I could see some form of golden sunglasses, which was quite funny to me, but I needed his help, so I trusted him, this was my only ticket to emotionally controlled Ame. I nodded my head, the second I did though, he grabbed my hand, bent over and kissed the tips of my knuckles. Well that was a shocker, oh boy here we go.

"Um, eh, uh, thank you, the hell?!" That is how stupid sounding I get when something other then a hug happens with a guy, yup kinda useless. The guy started to laugh which I did not find funny at all, and me with my insecure character right now was not a frightfully potent combination. Let the waterworks begin. At least it wasn't that awful, I gained a little water around my eyes, no tears, thank God, or as I should say thank shinigami, that pun sucked. The man started to look worried, he stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, little sensitive, aren't you. Let me show you to the captain's office, so you know, my names Ryuu. Like the dragon, see raaah!" Ryuu tried to cheer me up, attempt failed.

"S-sorry I become a real crybaby some times 'sniff' s-sorry." I couldn't determine what the guy was thinking, but he was smiling. Is that a good thing? While walking Ryuu talked a lot about different things, he said he wanted to try and become one of the seated officers, one day maybe become captain, all I could say was, I believed his courage would bring him there. Unfortunately, he started asking about me. Which part of Rukongai I grew up, and how I became a shinigami? All those things though, I couldn't answer because I didn't even know myself, that is exactly what I said. His curiosity was to a point of some annoyance, but I told him anyway, on why I have no image.

"I lost all my memories. The first memory I can remember was when, Yachiru and Unohana-Taicho were standing over me in 4th division giving me my name." I smiled when I thought of that time Yachiru had to stick a lollipop in my mouth to shut up my constant crying, then deciding to label me after candy. Ryuu stopped walking, and we were in front of a stout door that had the symbol for squad 10 on it, I was guessing that was the Captain's room.

"Well here's our stop, Ame you should come by some time, you know, to hang out a little, and good luck with your small crying crisis." He smiled, flicked my forehead, and left. I turned to the door, now was the time of truth, to face Division 10's Captain Hitsugaya-Taicho, and get my candy! Ok, here I go, my hand was about to knock on the door, but I heard something that made me stop.

"Matsumoto come back to do your paperwork, and give mine back!"

If I used to be scared about going in then, I sure am now. Images from the rumors entered my mind, and scared the hell out of me.

~Ame's imagery~

"_When you see him, he will be slaving away at paper work" _

"Hello Ukitake-Taicho told me you have some sweets I was wondering if I could have some?" Poor innocent Ame needing her sweets to keep up her strength, she slowly goes up to the desk.

"No, you will have to do paper work to get them!"

Down she goes!

"_Don't talk back to Taicho about his rank or height, or he will freeze you on the spot." _

"Hello, Taicho, oh look at that I'm finally almost as tall as some one!"

"Hyourinmaru!"

"MmmRRmm"

Translation: Sorry to offend.

~The End~

Okay, not even one-hundred pieces of candy could make me go through that door! However, I didn't note that I was leaning on the door the whole time trying to listen in, when I though I got a stretch of luck, it just flies away. The door flew open papers went everywhere, and with my excellent reflexes I fell. Of course it was on top of something…for in that moment I was in total shock, I had my whole world become dark.

"Eh, who are you?" I felt myself be lifted up, and my sight restored, I was not to ecstatic to see where my face had landed, apparently in some ladies colossus bust, which might damage me mentally for awhile. She had strawberry, blonde hair and icy blue eyes like me, except her eyes weren't giant like mine, but she compensated by being much more mature in that region then I could even dream of being she also had a lieutenant sash on her arm.

I suddenly felt like there was something crucial I was missing I realized it's what you call the floor, the woman picked me up after all. I gained small tears. She lowered me to eye level, and stared at me for a long time, I tilted my head in confusion.

"So…Cute, Oh my goodness Captain, you have to see what I found, it's a fairy!" Her eyes had an unexpected twinkle in them, like she found a new toy, her words virtually impossible to understand, that might be from the odor radiating from her mouth.

"Can I keep her, please?!" She did a 180 turn around holding me out like a toy, and there standing in front of me was the infamous boy genius.

Hitsugaya Toushirou…

* * *

**Well there it is chapter one woot woot! I am now going to determine if i should slave away at editing chapter two. However i'm going to leave that up to you guys, if you liked it and would like the story to continue a simple review would make me happy. Plus good motivation haha, well, i am now going to go randomly dance and throw a wild party for the miracle of me actually doing work! PEACE! -Soratori ^.~ **


	2. Hello Division Ten

**So if you've read the first chapter you know that my grammar skills reek, and kiku is my savior when it comes to this story. I would ramble on and on but i want to get on with story. I wanna say thanks to kRyStAlt3aRz for that one lonely review lol. **

**Disclaimer: I have pain in my heart whenever i type this, so i grabbed my cat and used his paws to do it. But I Do Not Own Bleach. I only own my little (Ame:HEY!) character Ame.**

**Have fun reading, feel free to review, be afraid to flame- Soratori**

******

* * *

**

******(~(~~~Candy Colo****red Snow~~~)~)**

_RECAP- I suddenly felt like there was something crucial I was missing, and I realized it's called the floor, the lady did pick me up after all. I gained small tears, she lowered me to eye level and stared at me for a long time. I tilted my head in confusion._

_"So…Cute. Oh my goodness Captain, you have to see what I found, it's a fairy!" Her eyes had a strange gleam in them, like she found a new toy. "Can I keep her, please?!" She did a 180 degree turn around holding me out like a toy, and there standing in front of me was the infamous boy genius. Hitsugaya Toushirou…_

* * *

When I was at the young age of fifty I loved hearing different stories of the human world. Most were all about how hollows were destroyed, but that wasn't what I was interested in. What I want to know about the heart of humans, their joys their worries, different things. That's how I got close to Ukitake-Taicho. He told me of how humans have an unexplainable desire to succeed in what they love, what they enjoy, and how nothing could stop them. That all the odds could be set against them, but they could still rise over anything and everything. My whole life or what i remember of it has been spent on trying to become better in what I love. It may be as popular as all the rest of the Shinigami, but it is what I love and adore; the thrill of fighting.

Even with all the odds set against me as in; no memories, small height, age, personality issues, weaknesses. I still rose in the ranks of the Eleventh Division. Sixth seat Tatsumaki Ame reporting for duty. The work I put into that position was by getting on acceptable terms with everyone, excluding Ikkaku, mainly working my ass off to achieve Shikai. It was literally blood sweat and lots of tears.

Right now this would be considered the first time I have ever screwed up so bad at first meeting someone, with a Captain no less, how degrading! If you imagine being mistaken as a fairy by some drunk lieutenant, and dangling in the air like a wind chime in front of a Captain, degrading. I shut my eyes right away, in fear of seeing the look on Hitsugaya's face, should I elaborate on what I'm expecting to see if I open my eyes?

~Ame's Options~

a) Furious  
b) What the hell?  
c) FURIOUS!  
d) Get out now!

~The End~

So if you were me would you keep your eyes closed? Yeah I thought so. Wait, hold on, I'm moving, why am I moving? The drunk woman was stumbling forward, from what I could tell, what she was saying was sadly, extremely difficult to decode.

"Caaaptiian! Why're you sooo quiiiet!? I know, hehe you's want to hold da fairy!"

What did she say?! All I heard was 'you hold fairy', that cannot be good, no, not good at all! Yes, I have admitted to myself as the fairy she keeps referring to.

"M-Mastumoto what are you doing, get back to work!?"

Ok maybe I should open my eyes now and panic since the Captain's voice is less than two feet away! Um, on the count of three, yes I am a coward, thank you very much!

1…

"Matsumoto!!!"

2…

"I'll give you twice as much paper work!"

3…Holy crap I'm falling!!!

I opened my eyes thoroughly, truly, definitely regretting it. It may seem strange but everything that happens from this point forward felt like hours passing by in slow motion.

After opening my eyes, I saw in front of me were deep teal iris's staring straight back at me. My mind went utterly blank, nothing registered not even when I realized I was on top of Division Ten's Captain in the worst position. Imagine falling on your boss, with your legs on either side of him, and your own two traitorous hands pinning down his shoulders, let me remind you your only six inches away from each other. Now with my noble and undisciplined conscious battling in my mind one saying; get off, hurry, he's a Captain! The other saying; stay down this guy is beautiful!

Neither of us made a move we just started at each other, hoping the other would move first. By that time though, my habit of crying came on cue, and at the worst time. I dont want to explain how my tears start again, that will just make me more depressed. Shoot me please! I pushed my self off the Captain my hands in front of my holding me up in my seated position.

Hitsugaya-Taicho stood up, eyes slightly shocked and looked confused on what to do, staring down at my very, poor condition, making him very uncomfortable standing there, not sure what to do. I couldn't determine if he reached his hand down to help or not, but I know that the one thing, I do not want is help for something this stupid.

"Captain! You made the fairy cry!"

I swear I'm going to kill this Matsumoto lady. She was the one who caused this! I can't do this, it's just do degrading in my current form. Forget getting the candy, I just want to get out of here! I stood up my bangs covering my face while I bowed to Hitsugaya-Taicho, after that, well, I ran away with tears streaming down my face. All I did was run and run, all the staring faces never made me stop, I just wanted to die of embarrassment in a pleasant, small, dark, secluded corner, alone!

* * *

"Hey you, are you okay?"

"…?" Who is that? Never mind they aren't talking to me anyways.

"What's your problem? You don't ignore a helpful soul."

They were talking to me, what do they want? I was angry, confused, and embarrassed, a triple threat. If I piss this person off then, it's there fault for coming near me. I poked my head out from my fetal position, eyes red as tomatoes. In front of me I saw a girl with an expression hard to decipher she has long red hair in pig tails with energetic grey eyes. I just stared at her with an irritable look.

"Hey don't give me that look, I'm trying to help you out here a bit. So tell me, what seems to be the problem?"

If this chick would walk up to a random person and ask what there problem was, then offer to help, either she's a good Samaritan or she's messed up in the head. Still I appreciated the thought, and didn't want to make any more mistakes in greeting someone today.

"I'd rather not talk about it." What a friendly tone Ame, you make the word death sound cheerful.

"Oh, well talking usually makes people feel better. Sometimes it doesn't and can make things worse, like something embarrassing. I'm guessing this is one of those times. Hmmm, so how can I cheer you up?" I spent the next minute determining if she was psychic because she hit my problem right on the dot, which only few can do.

I should try to sound friendlier...

"Cheering up is the last thing on my mind right now, but if you conveniently have some random candy in your pocket then, that's a decent start." Well I tried friendly while im depressed, not the best thing to do, just a little advice to my future self.

"Haha, funny that you mention that, I actually have a exceptionally sugary pitcher of lemonade with me. I was bringing it with me to practice, but you can have as much as you want. By the way I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Kirei Kiku from the Tenth Division. Nice to meet you, uh?"

I guess I should introduce myself, common courtesy right? On the other hand, she's from Tenth, so she'll figure out what happened sooner or later with her Captain and me. Rumors spread fast in Seireitei because people don't have anything better to do. Although; she just offered me sugar, which is an opportunity I cannot pass on!

"Really? I can have some?!?"

She looked at me strangely but handed over a cup and the pitcher of lemonade. "As long as you don't drink all of it, okay?" I nodded my head vigorously and started chugging down three glasses of sugary blasted lemonade goodness. After the last drop I could feel my entire demeanor change, from an emotional monster to the usual hyper Ame-chan. Kiku just looked from my cup to the pitcher astonished on how I made the lemonade disappear with unworldly speed.

"Oh and my name's Tatsumaki Ame from the Eleventh Division. Nice to meet you Kiku-chan. I owe you so much for the wondrous lemonade, and cheering me up!" I did a complete personality swap, like I wanted to, Kiku looked some what intrigued at my change of moods, but I decided, why not tell her later? I'm feeling like a good training session.

Maybe I could join her, but something might cancel those plans.

"Tatsumaki Ame, that sounds familiar. Now where have I heard that name…? AH, I remember the Captain said we were getting a new transfer from the Eleventh Division today called Tatsumaki Ame!"

".....................................WHAT?!?"

"…......"

"Ame, Ame? Oh crap, she fainted!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Toshy! I had no idea that she didn't know about the transfer yet!" That was Kiku talking. Toshy, who was that? Wait, what? I'm being transferred!? It hit me like a ton of bricks. Kenpachi was being very distant with me lately, and the Squad was treating me cruelly for the past few days, like they would with an outsider. Maybe that was there way of letting me go.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Hitsugaya-Taicho! I don't even know how you came up with such a stupid name! However, I was also unaware of her not being informed of the transfer, I'm going to go have a discussion with Zaraki-Taicho."

Holy, crap Toshy was Hitsugaya! Wait a second, Toshy haha, what a stupid nick name, haha! I couldn't suppress my laughter and let out a small snicker, making them aware that I was awake, so I opened my eyes. Why was I on an old, harassed couch?

"Ame, sorry about letting my mouth slip! I honestly had no clue that you had no clue if you can understand that." She was moving her arms around in different directions while talking, trying to make sense in what she was saying. I blinked once or twice just looking dumbfounded, nodding my head occasionally.

Before she could finish, Hitsugaya pushed her aside and stared straight at me, making me feel extremely uncomfortable and fidgety, can't forget fidgety!

"Tatsumaki, I apologize that you weren't in formed by Kenpachi-Taicho on your transfer, I will speak to him about the situation later at-" I had to cut him off, even if he was my new Captain.

"Actually, Hitsugaya-Taicho I dont have a problem transferring into your Division. I do believe I will come to respect you, it just came like a extremely sour candy to me. Ken-chan knows what I want, and he most likely knows that I can get what I need to in your Division. That's just the nature of how he is ha ha weird I know, oh and I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier, I wasn't feeling too good!"

'Liar, liar, you big, fat liar'

That keeps repeating in my head over and over, I mean the part where I wasn't feeling good was somewhat true, but still I don't want to be such a burden. I've made a bad impression, and I want to make up for it. I want to see what he thought about what I said, but yet again there was another unreadable face plastered on. It looked like he was trying to keep a straight face, but struggling to keep down some other feeling.

Happiness, at least, that's what it looked like.

I turned to look at Kiku, she was looking at the Captain smirking, he glared at her, she turned back my way whistling nonchalantly like she new nothing on what was going on. I laughed, I was already enjoying my self, maybe I won't have to lie about wanting to be here after all.

We then heard the door open, someone came in.

"Hey, Captain what happened? My head reeeeally hurts. Huh, is someone new here?"

My eyes widened as much as they could when I saw **_her_**. Her eyes held a creepy glint when she saw looked at me. I shot up off the lumpy couch, pointing at the woman, my eye brow twitching violently, she smiled. Hitsugaya gained another piercing glare.

"Y-Y-You!!!"

"Me?"

"Monster boobs lady!!!"

"...OH, Fairy, welcome to the Tenth Division!"

"AAAAHHH!!!"

~Ame's quick hiding place~

A) Under the couch  
B)Jumps out the window  
C) Hide's behind Hitsugaya

**_~Until next time~_**

* * *

**A/N: I am glad I finally finished this chapter. My laptops mother board crashed and everything was lost it was quite depressing. However I am now cheered up. The thing that will cheer me up the most though will probably be some reviews. I'm not being completely fair though by only giving you two chapters to look at and say WTF is this crap! :P Chapter three is in progress and thats when i hope the plot will shine through with its amazingness. AND I PROMISE, there will be more Toshy in the next chapter! -Soratori Bishes!**

**Kiku18: Editing for Satori-San is hard work. X_X And she better hurry up and WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! Goodbye for now says Satori-san's eternal nag.**


	3. Twenty Questions

**BUHAHA I DID THE RUKIA! That so ryhmed and you know it! Well i finally posted i will accept any punishment for not updating in so long. Schools a buttface, i dont give a shet if it keeps out entire country from ruin! Again Kiku you kick major bad grammar ass, cause i spawn bad grammar like how you respawn in Halo. Well enough of my chit chat READ MY MINIONS! Haha jkz!**

******Have fun reading, feel free to review, be afraid to flame- Soratori**

* * *

RECAP- My eyes widened as much as they could when I saw her, her eyes held a creepy glint when she saw me. I shot up off the lumpy couch, pointing at the woman, my eye brow twitching violently, and my head spun some because of getting up so quickly, she smiled. Hitsugaya gained another piercing glare.

"Y-Y-You!!!"

"Me?"

"Monster bust lady!!!"

"OH, Fairy, welcome to the Tenth Division!"

"AAAAHHH!!!"

~Ame's quick hiding place~

A) Under the couch

B) Jumps out the window

C) Behind Hitsugaya

* * *

**__********(~(~~~Candy Colo****red Snow~~~)~)**

**_L_**et me give some advice to those who are willing to listen. When you have something you love don't give up on it, don't watch it fly away content, or wither away sadly. Hold on tight, as tight as you can, suffocate what you love because one day that could be the only thing left to hold, in my case that's a fact. My name is Tatsumaki Ame that is all I know about myself and it's only because I probably was someone who never held on. Right now I'm not sure but I may be turning into the exact same person I used to be, as I watch my thrill to fight wither from hearing the sudden news of my transfer to the 10th division. The big fact is that I'm lying to the captain about it as well.

The only somewhat happy moment I've had currently was meeting Kiku the Good Samaritan, but in other traumatizing news I've grown a fear of women with big boobs by seeing my new lieutenant, be the lady who was drunk enough to mistake me as a fairy and who literally suffocated me with her chest, walk through those thin paper screen doors. Plus I was so scared that the only word my mind would or could register was the simply warning word 'Hide!' so that's what I did I hid, but not in the smartest of places.

Yea I darted straight for the couch (Ha ha you thought it be C!!!) I mean I was small enough to fit but if it weren't for the stupid stuffed paperwork under the couch the plan might have worked out. Instead for the next five minutes I ran around like a maniac avoiding the Matsumoto ladies death hugs!

"Mat…su…mo…to!"

Hitsugaya growled, my mistake was that I stopped running, cause she still took the time to grab me and hug me like one of those stuffed plush that you think love you, but if they actually had voices they'd scream 'have mercy!' After her goal was reached she looked at Hitsugaya's constant 'death to all who approach' glare again, as innocent as a kitten, with a pout plastered on her face.

"But Captain she's just so cute!"

Oh hell no I'm not going to let this repeat itself I've had more than enough, and I've chugged down some sweets so I have my backbone back intact.

"Would you put me down, I think I'm going to die a second time from choking in you boobs' death grip, you old hag!" Oops did I say that?

Well what's done is done. The room went silent Hitsugaya's, Kiku's, and Matsumoto's jaws slacked some. Yes, sweet Ame is not as sweet as you thought. I glared, glared, and glared at her, until she finally realized to let go. The thing is…it's kind of hard for me to tell when, I've hit a weak spot.

I took a second look at Matsumoto's face.

Ok for this you're going to need to imagine the scariest thing you've ever witnessed and magnify it times ten. And once I saw her face, my face paled, my eyes shrunk to the size of peas, and I think I went pee because the look on her face was just that scary.

"What did you call…me?"

In the background I heard Kiku ask 'Toshy'

"Are we going to need division 4, or do you think she's going to live?"

I didn't hear an answer, until right when Matsumoto was about to attack.

"Matsumoto no sake for a month, if you kill her, and I will find all your stashes and destroy them. Kira and Hisagi are very helpful if they are, convinced."

In two flat seconds I was back on the couch with my head leaning back and the sake happy lieutenant rubbing my shoulders, a little rough but still, it was arguably thoughtful.

Still I was close to ****ing my pants when she whispered the most unsettling comment in my ear.

'If you ever call me that again, you're gonna be sorry.' I looked up and she gave me an ear to ear grin.

Ok maybe this will be more of a complicated place than I imagined.

I got so frightened that I jumped up from the couch and flew across the room where my new captain happened to be standing. He wasn't pleased. Who would be? I was cowering behind him grabbing onto his soft robe looking from behind him not noticing exactly what I was doing. Kiku was staring at me…Or was she staring Toshy?…That's an addictive nickname. Well either way she was staring at one of us and so was Matsumoto. I didn't know what Hitsugaya's problem was since I was behind him so I had no clue why they'd stare at him like that.

Oh you know, mouths agape, eyes sparkling strangely, that type of stare. I could tell Hitsugaya had enough of this, his clenched fists did not lie.

"Everyone get out right now! Except for Tatsumaki, I need to talk to you."

I was now very confused, the tone in his voice frightened me some but I brushed it off. He walked to his desk and sat down roughly grumbling to himself about this and that. The others walked out like zombies with really big grins smacked onto their faces. Creepy.

Matsumoto's POV

Taicho ordered for Kiku-chan and me to leave. Before that I saw something I've never ever have seen before while under his command.

"Ranjiku-san did you see what I saw?" I looked at Kiku grinning.

"Taaaicho, blushed! Hahaha!"

I am so thrilled, giddy, ecstatic, anything that can be related with the word happy. Maybe if it was with Momo I'd be happier but he never showed any romantic emotion around her for the longest time. Teasing became boring, and I accepted them as siblings soon after. Ever since then I've marked of Taicho as relationship challenged, but now, now's my chance.

"Kiku we've got some work to do."

"Yay! Super special awesome plan A commencing now!"

End POV

* * *

I stupidly stumbled over to the desk when he glared at me; he's glaring my late reactions. What a stiff. He looked up at me-well not up exactly since, I'm quite short.

"You need to take the exam to determine where I should place you in division ten. I will ask you questions of your grades in the academy, also which section of soul society you lived in. The physical test will be tomorrow due to some inconveniences. I will start now."

Kenny really didn't give this guy the time of day, did he? I guess I should tell him about me, like I have told anyone else. I have no memory of all my experiences in Soul society, i just remember waking up next to Yachiru in Division Four However; first things first, I can't take it anymore it's driving me crazy.

"You really need to lighten up, Toshy," Okay, I didn't mean it to come out like that, my personalities tend to take over, you know speak before you can think, this was my way of avoiding the pain. The pain of having to relive over and over that I am a blank page and that my cover has been torn in two.

"You heard that?! A-ah, never mind! It's Hitsugaya-Taicho! Has it ever occurred to anyone that I am a captain, and lightening up is not my job but keeping soul society safe is." He said, leaning back in his chair, not necessarily glaring but thinking, deeply.

"What do you mean keep it safe? If that's safe then I don't want to experience danger." I stared out the window behind him trying to determine what I meant by that myself. I don't know what soul society's like, I can't remember anything about my life there. He stared at me hurt for some reason.

"Do you ever doubt in Seireitei?"

I was shocked a Captain asking me this question, but I wasn't about to give all my thoughts on this place just because he was the one asking a sneek peak maybe.

"The lie would be, no I don't. The truth would be yes, after the Aizen incident I lost faith in this place. I lost faith in those in charge more specific Central 36."

"Then why are you here, if you've lost faith?" He asked me another strange question.

After that question I heard him mumble a name I barely made it out 'Kusaka' a friend?

"Well mister twenty questions, I honestly have nowhere else to go. I follow command without question, and I do what I must to keep soul society 'safe'."

He sighed from annoyance; I was answering, but clearly not giving the right answers. Hey, when did this even turn into the test?! I guess he really is smart. Hitsugaya stood up from his chair, signaling me to follow him, I did.

"Alright then that was question two out of twenty, here's number three. Where did you live before you came to the academy?"

We stopped outside on the porch I stood next to him, and I became curious. I stepped closer to him until I was a few inches away from his face; I've had my candy so I am doing this on my own.

His eyes widened holding more than just twenty questions, he stepped back, and looked away.

"I'm just wondering Toshy, why are you here?" I smirked, giggling some at his reaction; I had to get close to understand him, his eyes were too complex too cold.

Hitsugaya's POV

This girl confuses me so much, once I think I have figured out her train of thought, something completely different happens. First she comes in sad and depressed and falls on top of me then she's happy and cheery about being transferred. No one ever likes being transfered. Now, she comes within three inches of my face with the stupid grin gin ichimaru always wore, which did not make me any happier.

My heart beat gets too fast to understand anything at all in the first place, and it's only when I'm around her. What a pain, but I strangely don't mind it.

End POV

Ame's POV

He glared at me suddenly going on the defensive, "You first Shorty, God you're harder to understand than Matsumoto!"

Now it was my turn to glare; this is one of my complete bipolar emotions just to let you know.

"Hey you're not much taller than me Chibi Taicho!"

We glared and glared as sparks flew. He decided to make somewhat of a comeback.

"At least I don't change my personality every five seconds, and I'm taller than you, idiot!" His personality was less stiff then usual and it seemed to help him relax which looks like something that rarely happens around here. I could tell this wasn't his usual self, and that made me happy, now your thinking hes pissed what are you talking about! I'm saying it's a more complicated form of relaxation.

"You're only taller than me in mind. I am so taller than you in body!"

"Were you dropped as a child? It is clear to anyone and everyone that I am taller!"

Every time one of us said something we got closer and closer sending piercing glares through our skulls until our noses were barely touching but I wasn't thinking of that. How dare he call me shorter than him!

I wasn't paying attention at all…which was my mistake.

"Kiku, now!" I felt myself being pushed forward suddenly, what the hell?

.....What is this, its soft...? Oh im kissing Toshiro...Wait... WHAT THE HELL!?!

Oh my god, oh my god, breath Ame, breath!!! You can't you idiot you're kissing your damn Captain! My eyes, his eyes, could not get any wider, if they did you wouldn't be able to see my face. I pulled away as fast as I could already knowing that my face was beat red, the more surprising thing so wasToshiro's.

We stared at each other for a long time, I mean a very, very longtime, until:

"Mat-su-moto!!!"

**~What happens next~**

**Toshiro has a fit and attacks kiku and matsumoto.**

**Ame is the one who has a complete mental breakdown**

**Kiku and matsumoto laugh their asses off**

**~Until next time~**

**

* * *

**

I AM SO BAAAD AT UPDATING AND THIS IS SHORT! As punishment i will tie 50 pound weights to me legs and drown in a pool! Sadly i have a feeling many people will stop me from doing so, oh note 'i am not emo' even though i am at times mistaken for it. Readers i hoped you liked this chapter i know i did, oh that sounded concieted beyond belief haha! I'm working on chapter four cause its kind of a confusing chapter to decipher from my maze of a mind. Until then, live long and R/R! Please with cherries on top!

-Soratori-san SUCKAZ!!!

**EDITOR'S NOTE:**

**Kiku18: Wait. Just. A. Minute. My chara doesn't want to be attacked! I mean what if Toshy pwns me? THAT'S NOT GOOD! SATORI, DON'T KILL MY CHARA OFF! IF YOU DO I'LL FLOOD YOUR TEXT INBOX WITH DEATH NOTE REFERENCES! Okay readers, bye bye. Isn't that Kiku person just lovely?**


	4. Little help!

**Hello readers, well now it's only down to like a reader since I'm not posting at all, yes it's terribly irresponsible on my part but I have a slight problem. You see I do not have writer block or anything like that I have all the story planned out the thing is I think rushed into everything to quickly and the story got all scrambled up. Then I had the idea, 'Hmmm maybe if I rewrite Candy Colored snow the plot would fall into place easier.' So there's my slight problem,**

**I'd really love to know your point of view on this. I am very sorry for this.**

**SoraTori T_T**


End file.
